The Grim
by Zellie Jackson
Summary: So there's this new darkness that threatens the world of Percy Jackson and Elsword. The two crews must work together to kill the darkness or both worlds will be destroyed for good. Sucky summary I know but the story is good so far! Rated T for safety. EveXRaven. OcXEl maybe. Other couples may appear idk.
1. Chapter 1

**HEYO! So this is a story cross over I randomly thought of when I was playing Elsword and I thought hey! Why not have the Elsword bunch meet up with the Percy Jackson crew? So here it goes! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Elsword characters, or any of the Percy Jackson characters, I only own Ayano. Also I don't own any songs Aya may end up singing during the story.**

* * *

**Percy Jackson's world XD**

**Aya's POV**

I yawn and sit up in bed. I rub my eyes and look around. Where was my brother? I climb out of bed and put on a pair of shorts, an orange Camp Half-Blood tanktop, and my black combat boots. I walk over to the mirror and brush out my super long raven black hair. My brother sometimes complains about it being so long that it goes down to my ankles because I sometimes sit on it. Oops. I grab my bag and walk out of my cabins, I take a deep breath and smile. I love the smell of campers getting scorched on the lava wall in the morning.

I walk to the arena and look at the people swordfighting. I search them until I find who I'm looking for. I smile and start walking down the hill. Halfway down I get tired of walking and just start jogging, but that jogging turns into running cause the hill is steep. So once I get into the arena I run through the group of campers and tackle my brother. He yelps as he falls backwards holding onto me, "AYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

I giggle and say, "I wanted to come see my twin. Is that a crime now or something?" He shakes his head and chuckles some before sitting up with me on his lap. "No it isn't." He kisses the top of my head and then ruffles my hair. I stand up and then help him up and wave to the other campers who were starring at us. Guess they still aren't use to our sibling love for each other. I turn back to my brother and say, "So Percy are we going to go do something together again today?" He nods. "After I'm done teaching this class we can go do something together Aya."

I nod, give him a quick hug and peck on the cheek before leaving. I start walking to the main house when I feel a slight tug on my hair. I turn to see Grover. "Hey Aya." "Hey Grov." He rolls his eyes and says, "Headin' to the main house?" I nod. "Cool. I'll walk with you." We walk up to the main house in silence. We didn't really have anything to talk about, which is weird cause we ALWAYS have something to talk about. Once we get to the main house we see Chiron and Dionysus playing a game of... um... Oh I could never remember the name of the stupid game!

Chiron looks up and smiles, "Hello Grover, Miss. Jackson." I wave feeling uneasy. I walk over to Chiron ignoring Mr. D and say, "Chiron.. Um I have something I need to tell you after your done with your game." He nods and says, "We'll talk about it after dinner, for now, go enjoy your day." I shake my head, "No Chiron I've been having an uneasy feeling like something-" I'm interrupted by Percy hugging me from behind. Everyone keeps saying that I look like the female version of Percy just because we look a like in almost every way except for the fact that I have junk in the front and I have deep Ocean blue eyes.

"Everything ok sis? You seem tense. Did something happen that I need to know about?" I shake my head urgently and say, "Nope." I pop the "p" like I always do. He nods slowly and starts pulling me backwards. I look at Chiron for help and Chiron says, "Percy wait, I need to talk to your sister real fast. We won't be long I promise." I hear him sigh and he let's go of me. I walk over to Chiron and whisper, "I have a feeling something very bad's going to happen soon Chiron..." He gets up out of his magical wheelchair and nods, "I'll go talk to the Oracle about what you told me, now go enjoy your time with your brother." I nod and run off ready to go have fun with Percy. I sneak up on him and jump on his back. He laughs and walks off with me on his back. Man I love my life here at camp. NOTHING CAN RUIN THIS LIFE!

* * *

**Ok so let's get to know Aya a little better. First of all she isn't the same one as the Aya from my Kid Icarus story. Aya has black hair like her brother only it goes to her ankles. She's the twin of Percy Jackson. She can be a bit of a sadist at times... Don't judge her. She loves ballet, singing, art, animals, the water, reading, and the earth. Obviously she's a daughter of Poseidon! She's rather friendly and outstanding. Now down to business... If you don't like the fact that I gave Percy a twin... OH WELL! STOP READING! DANG! I don't mean to be rude but seriously... Percy: Uhhh well please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**...Percy: ok... Well seems Zellie's still in a bad mood... So it seems I'll be the one doing the disclaimer... Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Elsword characters, or any of the Percy Jackson characters, I only own Ayano. Also I don't own any songs Aya may end up singing during the story.**

* * *

**Elsword World**

**Eve's POV**

I look at the quest board waiting for the others to come. I don't understand why they're taking so long. My database doesn't show how they can be late. I mean they're just walking over from the inn that's five minutes away! I sigh and open my database. I start reading trying to learn more about how to understand my comrades. I don't understand their "emotions" as they call it, but I'm slowly understanding them little by little. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around. I see a man in a black cloak standing in front of me. He grabs my shirt and says, "IT'S COMING! RUN! THERE'S NO WAY FOR US TO SURVIVE UNLESS THE HEROES OF THE ELSWORD CREW FIGHT BACK!"

I think I just learned the emotion "fear" cause I had the feeling I should run away instead of letting this man scream nonsense at me. I get ready to use Moby and Remy to scare the man so he'd let me go when the man suddenly falls uncounciously onto me. I try to support his weight but I end up falling over. I start to push the unconcious man off me when someone helps me. I look up and see that it's Raven. He holds out his Nasod arm to me to help me up.

Rena, Aisha, Elsword, and Chung run over. Rena starts checking me to make sure I'm not hurt. She acts like she's the mother of us all for some reason. "I'm fine Rena. He didn't hurt me." Raven crosses his arms and says, "He sure was making such a loud noise. Was he yelling at you for some reason Eve?" I shake my head. Lying isn't really a thing I like to do but I sadly know how to do it... Thanks a lot Elsword. Raven keeps the angry look on his face and says, "Fine. Let's go do a dungeon. Eve did you find a quest we can do?" I nod and hand him a quest for Dragon Road.

He reads it and says, "Alright, let's go." We all follow him to the entrance of the dungeon.

_**After ze dungeon.**_

I sit in my room at the inn and think about what the man told me. I search my database for anything that could help me figure out what he meant but I come up empty. I bury my face in my pillow frustrated. After a while I get up and walk out of the inn Moby and Remy following. I walk around town for a bit before I notice a very abnormal black cloud. I search my database for something that will tell me what type of cloud it is but I get nothing. That's when a strange red lightning strikes the earth and after the lightning strikes there are just these monsters.

I get Moby and Remy read for a fight. The monsters charge me and I yell, "ATOMIC BLASTER." Usually that attack would kill the monsters instantly but these monsters keep running like they weren't touched. WHAT ARE THEY?! I fight until finally things go black for a few seconds. My body feels numb I don't know what's happened. I look around and see Raven, Elsword, Rena, Chung, and Aisha running towards me. They yell something but I don't hear them. The world starts spinning and then. I see absolutely nothing but darkness.

* * *

**... Eve: Seems she still isn't talking... Oh well. She'll be fine after a little bit. Seems she's in 'the zone' as she calls it. Aisha: Meaning she's in her writer's mode and doesn't want us to bother her. So we're stuck doing the disclaimer and everything she would usually do. Well... Please Comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aya: Ok Zellie forgot to mention that the Elsword characters have already gotten their paths. Eve's path is Code Nemesis. Raven's path is Veteran Commander. Rena's path is Grand Archer. Elsword's path is Lord Knight. Chung's path is Tactical Trooper. Aisha's path is Void Princess. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Elsword characters, or any of the Percy Jackson characters, I only own Ayano and any other campers I make up for however long they are needed. Also I don't own any songs Aya may end up singing during the story.**

* * *

**Percy's World**

**Aya's POV**

I walk back onto shore with Percy laughing. We had an amazing time in the sea today. We're walking to our cabin to get ready for capture the flag when some lightning strikes the ground in front of us. I yelp because I am TERRIFIED of lightning. For personal reasons not because of Zeus. Percy pulls me close and I whimper into his chest, shaking. We freeze when we hear a groan. I turn to see a girl with long white hair, a short black, pink, and white dress with what looks like black mechanical wings on the back of it, and two fat round looking robots. I wiggle out of Percy's arms and walk over to the girl.

Despite Percy's protests I bend down and nudge her shoulder. "Hey. You ok?" Suddenly the fat round looking robots hit me knocking me backwords. "OW!" "AYA!" I sit up and motion to Percy to put up Riptide. I put my bow and arrows, and sword down beside me and kick them away. Then I hold up my hands to show the robots I mean the girl no harm. I slowly walk over to her. Luckily the robots don't attack me this time.

The girl opens her eyes and looks up at me. "Who are you? Where am I?" I help her up and say, "My name's Ayano Jackson. Your at Camp Half-Blood. Who are you?" "I'm Eve... I-I'm not at Elder Village anymore?!" I cock my head from the side and say, "Your not from this world... Are you?" Eve shakes her head. I take her hand and lead her to Chiron. The centaur looks down at Eve and before he can ask who she is I say, "This is Eve, Eve this is Chiron. Chiron Eve isn't from this world. She appeared in front of me and Percy after red lightning struck." He goes pale and says, "Oh my gods... It can't be." "Can't be what?"

He looks at me and says, "The Grim has returned." "The what?" "I-I'll explain later. I need to get to Olympus. Take our friend here to the Hecate cabin. Let's get this girl home." I nod and take her to the Hecate cabin. I walk in and the Hecate kids say, "HEY! AYA!" I wave and then walk to the cabin leader Anabella. Anabella smiles and says, "What can I help ya with Aya?" "Well I need to help my friend Eve," I gesture to Eve, "get home. She lives in a different world and was brought here by accident."

Anabella frowns and says, "I doubt this was an accident. Eve dear do you have friends that can help you defeat this darkness that is going to harm your world and ours?" I stare at Anabella shocked, "How'd you-" "My mother told me." Eve nods, "I have five friends who can help me." Anabella claps her hands together. "Alright I'll summon them!" We follow Anabella outside and watch as she prepares to open up a portal. A few minutes later a hole opens up and out comes a girl with long blonde hair, a boy that looks like a girl with short blonde hair and a giant metal looking log, a girl with purple hair, a boy with black hair with a red streak in it and a metalic arm, and finally a red-haired boy carrying a sword.

Eve starts to move towards them when Percy grabs her arm. I guess he's just trying to make sure she's safe since she's new here. The red-haired boy looks up at Percy and Eve. He looks angry all of a sudden and he picks up his sword and charges Percy. I pick up my sword and put it in between Percy and the boy just as the boy brings down his sword. I growl, "Don't you DARE harm my brother!" I kick the boy away and charge him.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Rena runs over to Eve and hugs her, "OH EVE I'M SO GLAD YOUR OK!" Eve hugs Rena back and looks over at her other friends. Percy stands next to Eve watching his sister fight Elsword. Aisha, Raven, and Chung walk over to Percy, Rena, and Eve and Chung says, "Um should we stop them?" Percy shakes his head, "No trust me, you do not want to mess with my sister when she's angry and fighting, if you try to hurt me she will try to kill you." Rena looks worried and exclaims, "She's going to kill Elsword?!" Aisha scoffs and says, "He deserves it. The idiot charged at that girls brother for no reason."

Eve turns to her friends and says, "This is Percy Jackson and the girl who is fighting Elsword is his sister Ayano Jackson. Percy these are my friends," she points to each one as she says their name," Rena, Raven, Aisha, Chung, and the one getting his butt kicked by Aya is Elsword." Everyone turns to Aya and Elsword and sure enough Aya had managed to disarm Elsword and now had him pressed up against a wall with her sword to his neck. "Time to interfere," Percy mumbles and walks over to the two.

He grabs his sister and drags her away as she flails trying to get out of Percy's grip so she can try to beat up Elsword again. Chung walks to Elsword and says, "Dude you ok?" Elsword picks up his sword and says, "Dude, Chung..." "Ya?" "I think I'm in love." Chung laughs but stops when he catches a glare from Elsword. "Wait dude YOU WERE SERIOUS?!" "Ya!" "Dude she just tried to kill you!" "I don't care! We just got off on the wrong foot was all! What's her name?!" Chung groans and walks away. El follows still bugging Chung about what Aya's name is. Once they get back over to the group El and Chung find Aya all happy and bubbly welcoming the rest of the group.

Eve looks at El and says, "Aya that boy you were fighting is Elsword but we call him El." Aya turns to El and El blushes lightly. She shoots him a glare than turns to Rena, Aisha, and Eve, "Here let me show you around." The girls nod and follow Aya. El watches them leave dazed. Raven slaps El and says, "You ok?" "NO! My heart's been stolen!" Raven raises an eyebrow, "By who?" "Aya." Percy almost falls over and yelps, "WHAT?!"

* * *

**Oh this will be a funny one-sided love relationship between Aya and El for a while XD Thought I'd give this chapter a twist! So please comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of 'The Grim' hope you enjoy it! Btw I may have El do some singing at some point just for amusement. It'd kinda be cool for El and Aya to do a duet since they may get together. Well let's find out. Also this is a couple weeks later. The Grim takes FOREVER to get there XD Yes I made it like that on purpose. I'm gonna be skipping over a lot of time though. Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the Elsword characters, or any of the Percy Jackson characters, I only own Ayano and any other campers I make up for however long they are needed. Also I don't own any songs Aya may end up singing during the story.**

* * *

**El's POV**

I walk in the Hermes cabin trying to build up the nerve to ask Aya out. Over the past couple of weeks me and Aya have gotten closer. Chung groans and says, "Dude! Just ask her out! It can't be that hard!" I shake my head, "I can't just ask her out it has to be at the right moment." Jacob the leader of the Hermes cabin looks at me and says, "Just go see the Aphrodite kids, they'll help you out El." I nod and run out of the cabin with Chung following. I knock on the Aphrodite cabin door and wait. A couple minutes later Kelsey opens the door. "Hey El, Chung! What can the Aphrodite kids do for you?"

I nod, "Yes I need to your help in asking Aya out. It needs to be perfect." Kelsey smiles, "Just ask her out when she's in ballet class. That would be the best time." I give Kelsey a quick hug, tell her thank you and I run off. As I'm running off I hear Kelsey yell, "RIGHT NOW AYA'S AT THE ARENA FOR A SWORD FIGHTING CLASS!" So I turn and run to the arena. I walk into the arena with Chung to see Aya and Raven sparring. Percy's yelling out orders to help them get better from what I could tell. We walk to Eve, Rena, and Aisha. Chung starts talking to them, telling them what I'm gonna do more than likely while I watch Raven and Aya. Next thing I know they're little sparring turns into an actual fight.

Percy walks over and sighs, "They actually decided to fight because they wanted to see what each other was made off... So we may want to move to the top of the arena." "Why?" "Just do it." So we follow orders and a couple seconds later water enters the arena and surrounds the two bellow. We sit there and watch them. Chung, Percy, and Eve are holding me back just in case I try to go rip out Raven's throat for hurting Aya. By the time the water's gone Raven has Aya flat on her back with his Nasod arm around her neck. Raven's drenched and barely has any wounds on him. Aya has a claw mark going down her left cheek, across her stomach, and a cut down her right arm.

Raven let's go of Aya's neck and helps her up. I get up and run down to them, the others following. Percy walks straight to Aya, "Go to the sea.." She nods and walks away acting like she feels absolutely no pain. I turn to Percy and say, "Why is she going to the sea?" "So she can heal herself, come on I'll show you." We follow Percy to the sea and see Aya just as she steps into waist deep water. My eyes widden when I see the water slink up her body and heal her wounds. After all of her wounds are healed she walks back to shore and she's as dry as a bone, like she didn't even walk into the water. "Being a child of Poseidon has it's props."

She walks over and smiles at me, "Hi El." I feel my face heat up and I wave back shyly. I hear Chung groan behind me cause I'm getting way to shy around Aya. Percy clears his throat to end the awkward moment, "Aya aren't you late for your ballet class?" Her eyes widden and she screaches. "OH NO!" With that she runs off. I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my head and I turn around to see Moby fly back to Eve. "THE HELL EVE?!" She looks at me with those once emotionless eyes that are now filled with mixed emotions, "Follow her stupid! Just ask her out already!" Raven nods, "You've been saying for the past two weeks that you'd ask her out but you haven't yet."

Percy chuckles and motions for me to follow him. So I do and next thing I know I'm standing outside of the ballet room door. Someone needs to tell me why they have a ballet room in a camp for fighters. Oh well. I open the door and quietly walk in. I look around and see Aya. I sneak up behind her and hug her from behind. She yelps and jumps. I chuckle, "Sorry Aya didn't mean to scare ya." She slaps my shoulder and mumbles something that I don't hear. I lay my head on her shoulder and wait until her teacher stops talking. I feel her try to wiggle out of my arms and so I tighten my grip around her waist. "Wait," I whisper, "I have something to ask you." She sighs, "Fine but make it fast El, I have to start stretching."

I lean in closer and I feel my face heat up as I FINALLY ask, "Will you go out with me?" I look up just in time to see her cheeks turn pink. She looks down at me, "S-Sure. Of course I will." I grin like a cheshire cat and kiss her cheek causing her to blush a deep red. I let her go and say, "See you after your class is over." I turn to leave but stop when I feel her grab my wrist. I turn and she kisses my cheek, again my face heats up. She smiles and walks away and starts stretching. I put my hand to my cheek and walk out of the room. As soon as I close the door I'm surrounded by my friends. Raven pats my back, "Good job dude." Chung exclaims, "FINALLY!" The girls all giggle at Chung's comment.

I turn to Raven and smirk, "So now you just have to ask the girl you like out." He blushes furiously and he shoots me a glare. Rena raises an eyebrow, "You have a crush Raven?" He mumbles something that sounded like a yes. He turns and walks out the door. Chung sighs, "Man, now we have to deal with him to?" Rena slaps the back of Chung's head. "OW! HEY!"

* * *

**Please comment! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heads up... I may not post anything for a while... My uncle's leaving to go to the military and it's gonna be kinda hard for me to get use to... Three years without him... This'll be hard... Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson or Elsword characters. I also do not own any songs Aya may sing or any songs I may make Elsword sing for fun. I only own Ayano Jackson and any other camper I make up to use for however long they are needed.**

* * *

**Three Weeks After El Asked Aya Out**

**Eve's POV**

It's been reallly fun and interesting spending time here in Camp Half-Blood. I've learned so much. But I can't help but wonder what has happened to my world while we were gone. I honestly must say I can't wait to go back. But I feel kinda bad for Elsword. 'Cause once we go back to our world he won't be able to see Aya again... Could things get more complicated? Well over the past three weeks Percy and all of the other demigods here have been teaching us how they slay the monsters they fight here and we have taught them everything we know how to do.

Lately Raven's been acting really weird. He's kinda been avoiding me. Everytime I talk to him though his face turns red some. I don't get why. Maybe he's just getting sick. I still don't completely understand these emotions. I mean I've learned about all of them. All except for love. I've been going to the Aphrodite kids to learn what love is but they're barely helping. They tell me what love is to them but I just don't understand. I guess I just wasn't meant to understand love. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn to see Aya. Lately me and Aya have been hanging out almost as much as she does with her brother or El.

"Hey Eve!" "Hey Aya." "Eve I was wondering, do you wanna help me, Rena, Aisha, the Aphrodite kids, and the Hephaestus kids with preparing for the dance that's in a couple of days.I cock my head to the side and search my database for 'dance.' After I read everything my database had on the subject I nod. She grabs my hand and drags me to where we all eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner evey day. Already people are at work decorating the pavilian. So far it looks beautiful. Rena and Aisha look like they're having so much fun decorating with the Aphrodite kids. I follow Aya and help her out with putting up the curtains to make the effect that it's a pathway to a wonderland where we cannot be hurt. So far the deorations have created that illusion.

I feel like I can't be hurt in here. There's beautiful lavender flowers hanging from the collumns. Lanterns in the shapes of stars make a path down to a big open plain that has a beautiful shimmering lake next to it. I use Naomi and Zane to get the decorations up onto the high places no one can reach. Before I know it it's almost night time. I didn't even realize that we've speant all day decorating. Time just flew bye and we're already done. Kelsey turns to us and says, "Alright. Since we're already done let's move the dance to tomorrow night!" Everyone yells in excitment. Aya turns to me, Rena, and Aisha, "The Aphrodite girls offered to help us get ready for tomorrow. So all you need to do is get a date to the dance."

Rena and Aisha squeal in excitement but I just nod. Rena giggles, "I bet Elsword is gonna ask you to the dance Aya." Aya smiles and says, "He better, I mean I've been dropping hints for the past three weeks about it but he hasn't taken the bait." "El can be an idiot at times Aya," Aisha says, "But don't worry he'll ask you. The idiot's head over heals for you." Rena whispers something to Aya and she turns around. I look over Aya's shoulder to see the boys walking toward us. Percy walks straight to Aya and gives her a hug and a kiss on the forehead before giving the rest of us a hug. Chung and Raven wave to us and just stand there. El on the other hand isn't shy at all, he hugs us all, gives Aisha a nooge, then picks up Aya and spins her around before giving her a huge bearhug.

Percy looks around at the decorations, "Good job girls. It looks amazing!" He smiles and looks over to Aya and looks away quickly, covering his eyes. I look over and feel my face heat up as I see El kissing Aya. I turn away and come face to face with Raven. He looks down at me and his face turns a light pink again. He scratches the back of his head, "U-Um Eve I was wondering, would you like to... Go to the dance with me?" This time it's my turn for my face to heat up. I slowly nod and he smiles. He bends down and kisses my cheek causing me to blush furiously.

Behind us I hear an "AWWWWW! RAVE FOREVE!" I turn and see Aya holding up a 'TEAM RAVE' sign. I raise my eyebrow and she mouths, "Just made it." I smirk and say, "Alright then Elano." She cracks up laughing, "Elano?! HAHAHA! THAT'S GOOD! IT'S BETTER THAN PERCABETH!" Percy's face turns red and he exclaims, "AYA!" "WHAT?! That's y'alls couple nickname. Every other nickname sucked!" "THAT ONE SUCKS ALSO!" "NOT MY FAULT!" El gets in between Aya and Percy to stop them just incase a fight breaks out but they both start laughing. I swear I've NEVER seen them fight! EVER!

I see Rena and Chung talking and I figure Chung's asking Rena to the dance. I turn to Aisha and sure enough an Aphrodite boy is asking her to the dance. Seems we all have our dates. Now we just have to survive tomorrow with the Aphrodite kids.

* * *

**Random chapter. I'm doin this for the plot. Don't question my writer's instinct. Well comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NYA! Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson, or Elsword characters. I only own Aya and any other camper I make up until I don't want them to be in the story anymore.**

* * *

**Aya's POV**

So it's the day of the dance and we're all dealing with the Aphrodite girls giving us a makeover. It's horrible. I hate makeup, worst thing to ever be made. After we get our makeup and hair done we all get into our dresses and chat until the boys come to get us. I blush when I see El because I've never seen him in a tux. For the record he looks so HOT in one! He hugs me gently blushing, "Hey Aya, you look nice." "T-Thx, you do to." Suddenly I'm pulled out of El's arms and into another pair of strong arms, I look up to see it's Percy. "Hey sis." "Percy," I stick my tongue out at him, "You look nice." "You too, now let's all go to the dance!"

We all nod and walk to the pavilion where everyone is already dancing, Chiron convinced his brothers the Party Ponies to come and the muses to play the music for us. Basically it's an awesome party. The night's filled with dancing and fun, at the end of the night the muses play a slow song, and everyone's with their dates dancing slowly and romanticaly. I thought this night couldn't end any better but it did when El kissed me as the Hepheastus kids released the fireworks they made. It was so romantic! I don't ever want this to end!

* * *

**Sorry the chapter's sucky and short but I ran out of ideas. BYE**


End file.
